Patriotic Rorqual
The'' Patriotic Rorqual'' is a [[:Category:Miner|'Miner']] class ship and a reskin of the Rorqual. Description The Patriotic Rorqua'''l was released as a July 4th Event ship. There are special features that set it apart from the Rorqual. Equipped with 2 Patriotic Mining Lasers, the '''Patriotic Rorqual mines faster and has a longer range of 5K, and is overall a much more efficient miner than the normal Rorqual. The mining and money making potential is higher than the M Class. Since the Patriotic Rorqual values capitalism too much, it doesn't change to the faction colour due to the power of America by it's side. Interior The Patriotic Rorqual has an interior very similar to that of the original Rorqual. However, the left and right walls are a pure, bright blue, the back and front walls are white (the front wall has some grey too), and the floor is covered in dark red carpet. The pilot's seat is also white and has a control panel directly in front of it. The panel has a red screen and red buttons with a U.S. flag on the side. Advantages * High health. * Faster than Rorqual. * Fastest miner in the game with 2 Patriotic Mining Lasers. * Good mining range. * Can easily make tens of thousands of credits per hour. * Highest cargo hold of all miners (although trading in this miner has higher risks). Disadvantages * Puts a target on your head. * Slow and large, making it vulnerable coupled with the fact that it has no defences. * After the event ends, there will be no way to get this ship back after losing it. * Pirates often target miners. * Once you lose this, you can’t get it back, FOREVER. Strategy * Don't mine in War. * Avoid factions that are vulnerable to War. * Utilize your high health for tanking out damages from Aliens and keep on mining. * If possible, mine in a VIP server to avoid pirates. However, Aliens still do spawn. * Do not resort to this ship as a trader, due to its high bounty. * Check your map every 20 seconds for Aliens and other enemies. Version History * Released in version update .62c2. * Received a small colour change adding blue (Coloured updated to a more sharper, but realistic edition) * Received a Buff that increased the ore hold from 5000 to 5850 and nerfed the range from 7000 to 5000. * Received nerf mining power from 33.33 m/s to 24 m/s. * Was nerfed again in update .62d7 -- Ore hold reduced from 5850 to 5200 and Cargo hold reduced from 1170 to 750. Trivia * An event ship for The 4th of July (American independence day) 2018 celebration. * Was released along with the Patriotic Hercules. * Only takes around 2:30 minutes for full ore hold. * Estimated took around 5 minutes for full ore hold on the nerfed version. * After testing in game, the Patriotic Rorqual mining lasers have a max mining range, between 5000 and 5100. * The flags on the Patriotic Rorqual has 48 stars instead of 50 stars. Category:Browse Category:Ships Category:Miner Category:Limited